Four Arms (Reboot)
Four Arms is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. Appearance Ben as Four Arms Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of arms with four-fingered hands, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. Four Arms wears a white T-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and fingerless gloves. His eyes are green and he has no hair. In Don't Laze Me, Bro, Four Arms wore a sleeveless purple bodysuit, blue gloves and a green wig on his head. He also had two lime green star-shaped tattoos on his upper arms. In Welcome to Zombozo-Zone!, Four Arms wore armored shin guards, shoulder pads, wrist guards, and a helmet with a green feather. Four Arms wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Billy as Four Arms Four Arms has four gold bracelets on his wrists, as well as a gold crest on the top of his head, replacing the black stripe. He wears shorts instead of jeans, and his collar is visible. A squirrel as Four Arms Four Arms resembles the squirrel in its regular form, but it is much larger and has red fur. It has four red arms with black forearms, along with a bushy tail. It wears a sleeveless white T-shirt with a vertical black stripe, along with black pants. Gwen as Four Arms Four Arms looks similar to Ben as Four Arms, but she has a feminine build. She wears a light blue T-shirt with white sleeves and a black cat logo on the chest. There is no black stripe at the top of her head. She has a tuft of orange hair with a blue hairclip on her head. Laser fourarms.png|Four Arms in Don't Laze Me, Bro Billy-Arms.png|Billy as Four Arms Fat-Arms.png|A squirrel as Four Arms Gwen-Arms.png|Gwen as Four Arms Nexus Four Arms.png|Four Arms in Crossover Nexus Red tomato.png|Four Arms in Welcome to Zombozo-Zone! Powers and Abilities Four Arms' most prominent ability is his enhanced strength, being able to lift several times his own weight and punch through various resilient materials with ease. His strength allows him to use anything heavy as a weapon, from big rocks he can throw several feet away, to beams and pillars that can be used as clubs. His great strength even extends to his jaws and bite, allowing him to bite metal and damage it. Four Arms can create strong shockwaves by clapping all four of his hands together or slamming his fists on the ground. By clapping two of his arms, he only can set aside gas, dust or any air-traveling menace that could hurt him. Four Arms can jump several times his own height, at least seven stories up, in a single bound. Four Arms has high durability, being almost fire and laser-proof. Weaknesses Four Arms' bulk sometimes is a disadvantage; all the extra muscle mass makes him relatively slower than other opponents, and his size, likewise, makes using things, or moving through areas designed for smaller species difficult. His immense size also makes him an easy target for enemy attacks. His durability does have a limit, as he sprained his right hands after punching Bashmouth's armor full force. History Ben 10 *Four Arms first appeared in The Ring Leader, where he fought at the Midwest Wrestling Smackdown. *In The Filth, he attempted to get back the Rust Bucket and defeated the Magg-O-Net Monster. *In Freaky Gwen Ben, Four Arms and Ben in Gwen's body battled Hex. *In Ben 24hrs, Ben daydreamed as Four Arms. Then, he attempted to stay awake. *In The Clocktopus, Four Arms defeated the Clocktopus, but failed in to get Steam Smythe. *In Growing Pains, Four Arms escaped from Nanny's carers. *In Brief Career of Lucky Girl, Four Arms searched at Cos Con. *In Adventures in Babysitting, Four Arms battled Simon. *In Steam is the Word, Four Arms saved the Rust Bucket. *In Don't Let the Bass Drop, Four Arms held a speaker. *In Villain Time, Four Arms competed against Tim Buktu. *In Recipe for Disaster, Four Arms pulled a tree in order to allow the Rust Bucket to park. *In All Wet, Four Arms attempted to get Frightwig. *In Xingo, Four Arms battled Xingo, but was defeated. *In Bad Penny, Four Arms battled Sydney, but was defeated by Maurice. *In Max to the Max, Four Arms caught Max's clones and battled Sydney. *In Don't Laze Me, Bro, Four Arms escaped from Billy's Robots. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 2, Four Arms put out a fire and helped Phil. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 3, Four Arms was sleeping, tried to put out a fire and battled Vilgax. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 4, Four Arms battled Vilgax. *In Can I Keep It?, Four Arms found the Cadobitt. *In Mayhem in Mascot, Four Arms appeared before going enhanced. *In Screamcatcher, Four Arms ate an ice cream truck. *In Vote Zombozo, Four Arms battled the Circus Freak Trio. *In The 11th Alien: Part 1, Four Arms appeared before going enhanced. *In Ben Again and Again, Four Arms battled Billy. He also used by Billy, a squirrel, and Gwen in several aborted timelines. *In Innervasion Part 2: Call the Dream Police, Four Arms tried to get Vilgax out of the energy cage by tossing objects at it to no avail. *In Innervasion Part 3: Strange Bedfellows, Four Arms battled Fulmini while inside the Omnitrix. *In Rath of Con, Four Arms appeared in a daydream. *In King of the Castle, Four Arms defeated Thornblade and escaped a mud trap made by Undertow before getting caught in Dark Matter's crystals, though he was saved by the AntiTrix timing out on Kevin. *In Charm School's Out, Four Arms lifted the Rustbucket to get a sausage. *In Poles Apart, Four Arms defeated a polar bear. *In Don't Touch, Four Arms appeared in a daydream when Ben imagined what samurai weapons he would have. *In Big in Japan, Four Arms battled a dragon, but was saved by Tim Buktu. *In Welcome to Zombozo-Zone!, Four Arms defeated Zombozo after breaking free from his mind control. *In Big Ben 10, Four Arms was shrunk by Maurice but was saved from the Omnitrix timing out. *In LaGrange Muraille, Four Arms stopped LaGrange. *In Introducing Kevin 11, Four Arms defeated Skunkmoth and battled Bashmouth to no avail. *In Mutiny for the Bounty, Four Arms battled Kraab and Sixsix. *In Four by Four, Four Arms played laser tag with Quad Smack and was almost shot by Gwen before Kevin took the shot. *In Baby Buktu, Four Arms battled some animals. *In Lickety Split, Four Arms appeared briefly during the Omnitrix's glitch, before instantly transforming into Heatblast. Later, he defeated Polar Twain and Solar Twain. *In Prey or Play, Four Arms battled Billy Billions and his drones aboard the Octopus Ride. *In Roundabout: Part 2, Four Arms battled Forever Knight in Egypt, but was swiftly defeated. Appearances Season 1 *''The Ring Leader'' (first appearance) *''The Filth'' (x2) *''Freaky Gwen Ben'' (by Gwen in Ben's body; intended alien was Grey Matter) *''Ben 24hrs'' (x2; first time was daydream) *''The Clocktopus'' *''Growing Pains'' (as toddler) *''Brief Career of Lucky Girl'' *''Adventures in Babysitting'' *''Steam is the Word'' *''Don't Let the Bass Drop'' *''Villain Time'' (cameo) *''Recipe for Disaster'' (cameo) *''All Wet'' *''Xingo'' *''Bad Penny'' *''Max to the Max'' *''Don't Laze Me, Bro'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 2'' (x3) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 3'' (x3) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 4'' (x9) Season 2 *''Can I Keep It?'' *''Mayhem in Mascot'' (cameo; goes enhanced) *''The 11th Alien: Part 1'' (cameo; goes enhanced; intended alien was Heatblast) *''Screamcatcher'' (cameo) *''That's The Stuff'' *''The Charm Offensive'' (cameo) *''Super-Villain Team-Up'' (cameo) *''Ben Again and Again'' (x2 by Ben; by Billy; by a squirrel; by Gwen) *''Innervasion Part 1: Message in a Boxcar'' (cameo) *''Innervasion Part 2: Call the Dream Police'' (cameo) *''Innervasion Part 3: Strange Bedfellows'' Season 3 *''Rath of Con'' (daydream) *''King of the Castle'' *''Welcome to Zombozo-Zone!'' *''Poles Apart'' *''Charm School's Out'' *''Don't Touch'' (daydream) *''Big in Japan '' *''Big Ben 10 '' *''LaGrange Muraille'' *''Mutiny for the Bounty'' *''Introducing Kevin 11'' *''Four by Four'' *''Baby Buktu'' *''Lickety Split'' (x2; first time cameo) *''Prey or Play'' *''Roundabout: Part 2'' Specials *''Crossover Nexus'' Video Games Ben 10 Four Arms is a playable alien character in the game. Four Arms, along with Heatblast and Cannonbolt are the only aliens available on Ben's arsenal at the beginning of the game. Four Arms is able to use his incredible strength to tear off gate doors and remove protective plating. For this reason, he is crucial in order to defeat Weatherhead Prime, being the only alien form strong enough to damage the arms of the robotic behemoth. Four Arms' Ultimate Ability consists of him digging his hands into the ground, pulling a boulder-sized chunk and hurling it towards enemies. Four Arms is vital for progression on the The City and the The Tornado levels of the game. Naming and Translations Trivia *His clothes are similar to those in the original series. *He is the only reboot alien who keeps the voice actor from a previous series, as John DiMaggio voiced 10 year old Four Arms in The Forge of Creation, and both 11 and 16 year old Four Arms in Omniverse. See Also *Grey Arms (fusion of Grey Matter and Four Arms) *Amalgam Ben (fusion of Four Arms, Ben, and the nine other aliens) Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Tetramands Category:Heroes Category:Wrestlers Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Reboot Aliens Category:Males